Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi
by Twilight-and-Blackbutler
Summary: J'avais 8 ans. Il y a eu ce triste jour, mais c'est pourtant ce jour qui a changé ma vie. J'ai rencontré un démon, j'ai pactisé avec lui pour finalement être séduit et tomber dans ses bras. A 8 ans...Je ne savais pas ce qu'était la différence entre le bien et le mal, j'ai pourtant sombré dans les décombres délicieux d'un diable. Voici mon histoire. Yaoi CielxSebastian;Résumé flou.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiction : Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi.**

**Chapitre 1 : La bête ! **

Je reprends du service XD ^^ ! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle fan fiction, encore et toujours sur l'incroyable Kuroshitsuji. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à la plus brillante, l'unique : Yana Toboso.

Ps : les chapitres de cette fiction, vous le remarquerez, seront courts !

Ps2 : Le titre ( Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi ) se traduit en français : Pour une goutte de sang, mais la langue japonaise est tellement belle que je n'ai pas pu résister !

Bon, trève de bavardage, je vous laisse découvrir :

...

J'étais assis, j'avais mal, affreusement mal ! Autour de moi, des barreaux de cage. Des barreaux rouillés, ensanglantés, souillés. Quelques enfants, quelques individus, quelques cris...Voilà ce qui m'entoure. Mon corps est presque nu, mais sur moi je ne porte qu'une simple chemise bien trop grande. Sur ma peau, qui est tendue sur mes os, il y a des traces de sang, de mutilations. Ma tête me brûle, on m'a sûrement drogué.

Je remonte mes genoux jusqu'à ma poitrine et pleure entre ceux-ci. C'est douloureux...mon dérrière est douloureux et j'ai du mal à trouver du confort. De plus, dan cette cage, impossible de s'allonger !

Soudain, des rires retentissent et avec la faible lumière jaunissante je ne peux apercevoir que quelques silhouettes. Pour eux, le fait de nous faire souffrir les fait rire ? C'est grotesque ! Pourquoi moi, Ciel Phantomhive ? Je veux juste retrouver les bras chaleureux de mes parents...

"Je ferais ou donnerais n'importe quoi !" murmurai-je, tandis que les larmes revinrent.

Puis le noir et le silence. Choses qui me sont désormais famillières. J'entend des bruits de talons qui frappent le sol, qui le martèlent ostensiblement.

Lorsque la lumière réapparait, il y a devant ma cage, une silhouette floue, noire et fine. La chose a d'horrible dents crochues et des yeux enjôleur. _Elle m'attire...Elle m'a sauvé ! _

"On dirait que je suis arrivé au bon moment !" susurre t-elle, de plus en plus proche et d'une voix aguicheuse.

Malgré qu'elle soit rassurante, j'ai peur ! Si elle me faisait du mal ?

"Alors mon petit ? Tu donnerais ou ferais n'importe quoi si je te cite ? Comme ton âme ? Tu me l'offrirais ?"

Je suis surpris : Que veux t-elle à mon âme ? Pourquoi ? Je décide d'être fort et de reprendre le dessus :

"J'accepte de te l'offrire mais alors tu dois devenir mon serviteur, honnête et à mes ordres !"

Sa silhouette devient moins floue et j'aperçois un homme, grand, mince et beau. Il a des yeux rouges, des cheveux noirs corbeaux et un corps si grâcieux qu'on dirait un chat.

Tandis que mon oeil droit me brûle atrocement, il s'accroupit et murmure :

"Yes, my lord !"

C'est pourquoi maintenant je vivrais ! Pour venger mes parents et avec ce démon en guise d'épée, je n'aurais aucun obstacle. Drogué, souillé, nu et dépourvu d'expression je sombrais...

...

**"La vengeance ne ramène pas les morts, mais on s'y accroche, comme à un fil d'araignée, fragile et froid !" Ciel Phantomhive / Black butler.**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un foyer.**

Voilà déjà le chapitre 2 de cette fiction...et comme je vous avais prévenu ces chapitres sont courts...Bref, je vous laisse découvrir la suite des évèvements de Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi :

...

C'est dans une calèche que je me réveille. Sur quelque chose de dur et de moelleux à la fois. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois sur mon corps precédemment nu une veste chaude et rassurante. Je me rends ensuite compte que je ne suis pas seul, que le démon est là, assit en face de moi. Ses yeux rouges me détaillent. Je lâche son regard qui devient insistant et repose ma tête sur le siège. Finalement, pour faire taire ce silence de mort je demande :

"Où allons-nous ?"

Ma voix me trahie, j'ai peur de lui.

"Dans un appartement à Londres que je me suis permi de vous louer !"

Il est, à ma grande surprise, agréablement poli. Mais je ne suis pas rassuré.

"Et...ensuite ? Où irons-nous ?"

"Au manoir des Phantomhive, monsieur !"

Mon coeur semble s'arrêter puis, me relevant, je dis :

"C'est impossible, il n'y a plus que des ruines !"

"Je le sais...J'ai simplement ordonné son identique reconstruction...Puis, jai engagé d'autres domestique !"

Mes yeux se battent pour ne pas déborder, je reste silencieux et fixe le sol, en proie au vertige. En contrainte, c'est mon corps qui n'en peut plus, il tremble...Je n'ai que 8 ans !

"Monsieur ?" demande le démon en se penchant vers moi.

Mes larmes roulent sur mes joues et attérissent sur mes jambes qui tremblent. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je relève mon visage humide pour apercevoir celui de la bête. Il m'a vu pleurer, je lui ai montré a faiblesse ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire, alors c'est lui qui me prend dans ses bras et me berce.

D'avant en arrière, doucement, assurément !

"Je suis là Monsieur, ne gardez pas cela pour vous !"

Alors je sanglote, me libère de ces dernières heures...Le trajet continue en silence.

_Trente minutes plus tard.._

Nous arrivons et il fait nuit. Mes yeux sont encore embués et mouillés La rue est vide et calme. Parfait ! Alors que mon majordome sort des valises dont j'ignore le contenu, je lui demande :

"Comment dois-je t'appeler ?"

Il prend des valises et la calèche s'en va. Rapidement, il s'approche de moi pour réajuster les manches de sa veste, puis il répond :

"A vous de me baptiser !"

"Dans ce cas, laisse-moi un peu de temps, je n'ai pas la tête aux prénoms !"

Sur ce, alors qu'il me tint la porte, je m'avance. Il se laisse aller pour un commentaire :

"Monsieur, j'ai remarqué que vous boitiez ! Je corrigerais cela !"

Je hôche la tête et nous entrons dans un appartement spacieux. A ma grande surprise l'habitacle est meublé, sympathique. Qui aurait cru que les goûts d'un démon pouvaient égaler ceux d'un humain ?

"J'espère que vous aimerez !" lança t-il, en allumant illico la cheminée.

Je hôche de nouveau la tête. Les meubles sont luxueux et ont l'air atrocement chers.

"Bon, lance t-il soudainement, voudriez vous prendre un bain ?"

...

Voili voilou ? Alors ? Review ! =D Bisous à toutes les personnes qui lisent

xoxo Angélique


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La marque !**

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais je voudrais tous vous remercier !

Une fois de plus, la salle de bain est luxueuse. En son centre y règne une baignoire étonnamment grande. Elle est remplite d'une eau brûlante mais lorsque j'y pénètre je m'y sens bien. Le démon commence à me laver. Il ne frotte pas trop car il sait que je suis frêle. Dans le silence, soudain je dis :

"Sébastian ?!"

"Plaît-il ?" demanda t-il pour m'inciter à répéter.

"Ton prénom...ce sera Sébastian et ton nom de famille...Michaelis !"

"Merci beaucoup pour cette fabuleuse identité !"

Je remarque qu'il est toujours aussi poli. Le silence se réinstalle, et il mouille mes cheveux. Il commence à masser le tout, puis parle pour tuer ce silence :

"Permettez-moi de vous poser une question en espérant que celle-ci ne rouvre pas quelque plaies !"

"Oui ?!" lui accordai-je, soucieux.

"Quelle est cette marque ?"

En même temps, il passe ses doigts sur la marque qui se situe à mon flan gauche. Je me contrôle puis finalement j'explose :

"Bas les pattes et sors d'ici !"

Je ne vois pas son visage mais je suppose qu'il est étonné.

"Bien Monsieur ! Veuillez m'excuser !" répondit-il, toujours aussi calme.

Je me retrouve seul. Cette marque a été faite sur moi au fer...c'était si douloureux et si brûlant...Tellement que j'ai crié ! Pour toute punition, ils m'ont laissé mourir de faim pendant une semaine entière. Je crois même que c'était plus qu'une semaine, je n'ai plus la notion du temps.

D'ailleurs la faim n'est plus un calvaire, j'ai déjà tellement souffert. Doucement je me laisse couler sous l'eau...Je n'arrive bientôt plus à respirer mais je m'en fiche. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que l'eau remplit mes poumons, Sébastian m'extirpe de là et me tapote le dos.

"Monsieur ! Auriez-vous par hasard essayé de mettre fin à vos jours ?"

Je ne répond pas et cours me blottir dans la chaude serviette qu'il tend. Après mon bain, je mange un fabuleux repas et une fois en pyjama,, je m'endors paisiblement dans mon lit...

...

Le lendemain matin, malgré que j'entend les rideaux se tirer, je n'ouvre pas mes yeux. Je suis épuisé et cette nuit mon sommeil avait été parsemé d'embûche. Je revoyais ces silhouettes masquées m'asservir,, me torturer...Je m'étais réveillé en pleur et avait rejoins le salon où Sébastian rangeait diverses choses. Il m'avait rassuré, mais finalement je m'étais endormi dans le fauteuil...Il m'avait donc certainement reconduit à mon lit.

"Monsieur ! Réveillez-vous !"

"Ce n'est pas encore l'heure..."

"Oh que si ! Il est 14h !"

Je sursaute et le voit dans sa redingote, impeccable, un plateau avec une tasse de thé et à grignoter.

"Quoi ? Combien d'heure ai-je dormi ?"

"Sans l'interruption de cette nuit...17h ! Au moins vous ne serez pas fatigué."

Je me laisse tenter pour une question, ignorant son commentaire.

"Toi tu n'as pas besoin de sommeil ?!"

Il sourit, et posant le plateau à côté de moi, il répond :

"En effet, mais ça peut parfois être très plaisant !"

"Pareil pour la nourriture ?"

"Non ! Ca a un goût infect !"

J'hésite en fixant le plateau sur mes genoux puis finalement je lui lance :

"Mange !"

Je lui tend une cuillère de mon bol de céréales. Il la prend et avale le contenu sans broncher.

"Vous êtes joueur Monsieur ! Sauf qu'aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre...Les divertissements viendront après !"

...

**Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi.**

**To be continued on chapter 4.**

**Thank for reading ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Leçons !**

...

Nous étions dans le salon. J'avais désiré rester dans mon pyjama et lui avait mit une paire de lunettes sur son nez. ( Sébastian mode professeur ^^).

"Bien..."commence t-il, en regroupant une montagne de feuille et en les tendant vers moi.

Je les prends et y aperçois des cours de Français, de mathématiques ainsi que de l'Histoire-Géographie.

"Veuillez les lire atttentivement. Vous serez interrogé puis évalué sur ses sujets."

Il me guète par dessus ses lunettes inutiles et lorsque j'ai terminé, il les reprend. Il me tend cette fois-ci des questions que je remplis sans difficultés. Soudain, comme le tonnerre frappant la terre, quelque chose me vient à l'esprit.

"Comment vais-je faire pour gérer un statut de comte ?"

Il m'observe une nouvelle fois puis répond simplement :

"Je serais la. N'ayez guère de crainte, je vous aiderais, cela va sans dire !"

"Je n'en doute pas...seulement...c'est une rude tâche !"

Il me regarde de plus en plus insistant puis déclare finalement :

"Vous avez terminé ?"

Je détaille les feuilles presque toutes remplites, fini le travail et lui tend de nouveau les copies.

"Bien, très bien ! Vous êtes incroyablement intelligent. Le statut de comte en serait presque même trop simple mais bon, chaque chose en son temps...Faisons une pause, je vais vous préparer du thé !"

Sur ce, il se lève et ses dirige à grand pas vers la cuisine. Je me lève à mon tour et vais à la fenêtre. La lumière du soleil aveugle mes yeux, mais si je les ferme...

"Je vois mes parents !"

Quelques gouttes tombent sur mes joues. Je pleure, encore et sans répis comme si je pouvais libérer ma souffrance rien qu'avec ses larmes.

Soudain j'entend du bruit. Je me retourne et aperçois Sébastian qui pose une tasse de thé fumant sur la table basse du salon. Il m'observe, il a l'air affamé. Il veut mon âme, il l'attend avec une hâte terrible.

Il s'approche de moi et me dit :

"Lorsque vous retournerez chez vous tout ira pour le mieu !"

Il sort de sa poche un mouchoir et avec celui-ci réssuie les quelques larmes qui s'écoulent silencieusement sur mes tristes joues.

Sans le remercier ou lui prêter un coup d'oeil, je me dirige vers le fauteuil et m'y allonge...Là, je me sens bien, si bien que je m'endors...

...

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai froid, très froid. Je suis dans ma chambre et il fait sombre. La nuit règne au dehors, je l'aperçois par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Il y a ce silence, gênant et qui me rappelle avec terreur l'endroit où j'ai été souillé. Soudain, j'aperçois au pied de mon lit des valises faites. Je m'extirpe du lit et me dirige dans la salle de bain qui se situe à son opposé.

J'allume la lumière, elle me brûle les yeux puis m'avance vers le miroir. Je m'observe, me détaille.

Mes cheveux bleus-cendrés arrivent au niveau de mon cou, une grosse mèche cache mon oeil souillé. Mon visage est fin et osseux et mon corps, vêtu d'un pyjama blanc est maigre. Je soulève mon haut pour apercevoir mon torse...Ma peau est tendue sur es os, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va craquer. Je m'interdis à tout jamais la vue de cet individu...celui que je suis.

"Sébastian ?" appelai-je en me retournant. Mais il ne répond ni ne vient pas. Je traverse rapidement le couloir et me retrouve dans le salon...sombre, lugubre, malsain...

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil et l'attends...en priant pour que personne ne vienne me faire du mal...!

...

**Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi**

**To be continued on chapter 5**

**Thank for reading !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Besoin ! **

La suite ! La suite ! Arf, j'entend déjà ça d'ici XD ^^ D'accord, d'accord, la voici...

...

Je suis toujours là, assis sur le fauteuil qui fait fasse à une cheminée ainsi qu'à une table basse. J'attend la retour de Sébastian, ce menteur. Il devrait être là, ce démon. Soudain, alors que je ne l'attendais plus, Sébastian ouvre la porte et rentre tranquillement. Il ne porte pas ses habits de service, il vêtit un long manteau noir et des vêtements simple de cette même couleur.

Tout de suite, il se dirige vers le fauteuil où je suis assis, sans même se débarasser de son manteau encombrant.

"Monsieur vous..."

_Paf !_ Je l'interromps par une gifle, elle résonne dans le silence gênant de l'habitacle. Ses yeux sont sombres, mais semblent rassasiés.

"Où étais-tu ? Tu m'avais promi d'être là !"

"Veuillez m'excuser mais il fallait de toute urgence que je me nourrisse !"

"Et moi ? Mon âme, tu l'as oublié ?"

"Certes, j'en ai diablement envie mais...pas pour le moment ! Je me nourris aussi de sang !" avoua t-il, en me regardant d'un air compatissant.

Sans la moindre hésitation je lui tend mon poignet et lui dis :

"Dans ce cas, vas-y, nourris toi !"

"C'est hors de question !" dit-il, en repoussant mon poignet.

"C'est...C'est un ordre !"

Sébastian me regarde et prend ma main qu'il porte à mes lèvres. Contre ma peau froide je sens des dents pointues. Il hésite, mais je sais qu'il en meurt d'envie. Soudain, lorsque je ne m'y attend pas...Il me mord et aspire doucement mon sang. Puis, me jettant un coup d'oeil, il s'arrête.

Ensuite, le silence devient gênant. J'ai les yeux et la tête qui vont exploser mais hors de question que je m'endorme. Du bout des doigts, il touche mes cernes...

"Vous devriez aller vous coucher ! Je ne sortirais plus sans votre permission, mais aller vous reposer, vous avez d'horrible cernes !"

"Qui est le maître ? C'est moi ou toi ? Allume la cheminée, il fait un froid de canard ici !"

Sur ce, je détourne mon regard pour le porter sur un point, loin...loin, très loin du regard insistant de mon majordome.

Lorsque la chaleur de la cheminée s'imprègne enfin dans chaques porcs de la pièce, je lui demande :

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces valises dans ma chambre ?"

Il se tient devant moi, droit, et j'ai des crampes rien qu'à le regarder.

"Vos affaires ! Vous n'en aviez pas, ou très peu. Et puis, j'ai préféré les laisser dans ces valises car nous irons au manoir dans deux jours.

"La reconstruction doit être longue et assomante !"

"Elle est terminée, j'ai simplement jugé bon qu'il vous faudrait un peu de temps avant de retourner à votre domicile."

Pour ne pas que ma voix me trahisse, je hôche simplement la tête bien que celle-cu fusse atrocement lourde. Comme je déteste ce silence, je le questionne encore :

"Quoi de prévu demain ? Enfin, je veux dire, au niveau du programme ?!"

Il semble hésiter, comme s'il gardait un secret puis déclare :

"Mlle Angelina Julles, Mlle Elizabeth De Midford et Mr Tanaka viendront vous rendre visite ! Pour tout avouer je les aient invités à déjeuner !"

Je sursaute...Ils vont se poser des tas de questions, certaines auxquelles je ne pourrais répondre dans éclater de nouveau. Pourquoi mon oeil droit est marqué ? Pourquoi je boîte ? Qui est Sébastian ? Où nous sommes nous rencontrés ?...

"Il est clair que je ne leur dirait pas la vérité en ce qui concerne vos interrogations !" ajoute Sébastian, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Du bout des doigts, je frôle mon oeil souillé et un quart de demi-seconde plus tard le démon est dérrière moi, et bande mon oeil...Mon horrible secret, mon blasphème impardonnable.

"Dans ce cas je vais me coucher, réveille moi à 9h !"

"Bien Monsieur !"fit-il en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit et ferme mes yeux. Alors que je l'entend s'en aller, je l'interpèlle :

"Sébastian !"

Il se retourne et murmure paisiblement :

"Monsieur ?"

"Promet-moi que tu seras toujours là !"

Il y a un silence, je l'entend souffler le chandelier puis il chuchote, une main sur le coeur :

"Yes, my lord !"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Mensonges et Retrouvailles ! **

...

Le lendemain comme prévu, je me lève à 9h et Sébastian me donne mon petit déjeuner : scones et earl grey. Ensuite je me lève difficilement, mes jambes sont flageolantes et ont du mal à porter mon poids, malgré qu'il soit plume.

Sébastian ouvre la porte de la salle de bain adjacente et fait couler un bain. Je me dirige vers celui-ci. Sébastian enlève mes vêtements et je me retrouve tout nu. Je m'oblige à ne me regarder dans le miroir, sinon je verrais une tâche indécrassable..._**Moi !**_

Depuis le jour où nous avons discuté de la marque, Sébastian n'en parle plus et il me lave le dos en faisant preuve d'une extrême prudence. Le bain se passe dans le plus grand des silences.

Ensuite, je m'enveloppe dans une lourde serviette et pendant qu'il me sèche, j'enfreins l'interdiction : je me regarde !

Pourquoi mes lèvres ne veulent-elles pas se courber vers le haut ? Pourquoi mon corps est si frêle et si mutilé ?

Sébastian remarque alors que mon attention est portée sur mon reflet. Il se retourne et attrape mes affaires. Toujours en silence il m'habille et déclare :

"Je vais préparer la salle à manger et le déjeuner. Vous avez des devoirs qui vous attendent dans le salon !"

Puis, sur ces brèves paroles, se retourne et me laisse seul. J'avance doucement vers le miroir. Observe mon reflet vêtu d'un pantacourt gris et d'une chemise blanche. Le bandage sur mon oeil est toujours présent. Je frôle celui-ci du bout de mes petits doigts. Mon oeil valide est pourvu par le dessous d'une cerne violacée absurde, mes nuits sont agitées et incomplètes !

Sur ce, comme venait de le faire précédement le démon, je me retourne et m'en vais. Je me dirige vers le salon pour faire mes devoirs jusqu'au moment où...

...

_**Toc Toc !**_

Après mon approbation, Sébastian va vers la porte qu'il ouvre doucement. Là, je l'entend dire, poli comme tout :

"Bonjour, je suis Sébastian Michaelis, majordome du comte Ciel Phantomhive, je vous prierais d'être vigilant, il est fatigué et fragile, je vous en prie, entrez !"

J'entend des martèlements aux sols, identique à ceux des bottes fourchues du démon lorsqu'il m'a sauvé. Lorsqu'ils franchissent la salle à manger, je suis assis sur un fauteuil et les observe. Ils font pareil, sauf que leurs regards sont remplis d'une pitié pour l'être vil que je suis ! L'être qui ressemble plus à une tâche souillée qu'à à être humain.

Je reconnais Elizabeth, petite et Tante An, toujours aux cheveux roux. Et là, j'aperçois le majordome de mon père...

"Mr Tanaka !" murmurai-je.

Il s'approche de moi et se courbe gracieusement, une main sur le coeur. Il est vieux et ses cheveux blancs sont plaqués dérrière ses oreilles.

"Ciel !" pleure soudainement Elizabeth en fonçant vers moi.

Dans une envolade de tissus et de cheveux blonds elle est dans mes bras. Cette fille. Ma fiancée.

"Je suis désolé, tellement, tellement désolé !" murmure t-elle.

Je sais très bien de quoi elle parle, mais il est hors de question que je pleure devant eux. Je me sens gêné et je ne sais pas quoi dire.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ton oeil ?" demande t-elle, en reniflant.

Automatiquement, je jette un coup d'oeil à Sébastian et celui-ci répond avec légèreté :

"Monsieur a pris un débris dans son oeil droit et celui-ci s'est crevé !"

"Retiens toi !" pensai-je intérieurement.

Puis, il continue par :

"Mettons-nous à table, vous devez être affamés !"

...

Le dîner se déroule bien, les invités nous racontent leur vie et moi je suis à moitié plongé dans leur discours. Je ne mange pas, je n'ai pas faim...Je veux juste dormir, mes yeux sont lourds, brûlants...

"Monsieur ? Monsieur ?"

Je sursaute. Sébastian est tout proche et je suis allongé dans un fauteuil, au salon. Celui près de la table ou précédement, nous mangions. Bizarrement, nous sommes seuls.

"Où sont les invités ?"

"Ils sont partis voyant que vous étiez fatigué !"

"Quoi ? Je me suis endormi ?!"

Sébastian semble se retenir pour ne pas rire et m'informe du fait :

"Vous vous êtes endormi dans votre assiette alors que Lady Elizabeth vous parlait !"

Je me sens rougir et avale ma salive en guise de réponse.

"Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour dormir paisiblement !"

Sébastian prend mon visage et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

"Endormez-vous, je suis là ! Pour toujours. Je vous le promet, _my little lord*_ !"

*_mon petit seigneur._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Le manoir Phantomhive ! **

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis même surprise ! Je ne pensais pas en recevoir autant pour une fiction si banale, si je puis dire ^^ Merci quand même, beaucoup m'ont faites plaisir. Merci à Lady Lisa, Ma Ratte et toutes les autres ;) ! Je vous adore !

...

« Monsieur ! Il est l'heure de vous réveiller ! »

Je gémis, je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai tellement bien dormi. Soudain, je sens une main sur mon front ce qui me fait sursauter. J'ouvre les yeux et aperçois Sebastian toujours fidèle au poste mais...

Je me souviens du baiser d'hier. Ai-je aimé ? Détesté ? Je n'en sais pas grand chose, juste qu'après ceci j'ai dormi paisiblement, telle une marmotte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » demande t-il, alors que ses yeux vermeils croisent mes yeux célestes.

Ah mince, je l'observe.

« N-n-non P-p-pas D-du T-t-out ! » bégayai-je, avec difficulté.

« Seriez-vous encore fatigué ? Il faut qu'on parte vous dormirez une fois arrivé au manoir. »

Je me souviens, c'est vrai...le...manoir ! Je m'étire et me lève, en tâchant de ne pas trop y penser.

« Bon, je ne prendrais pas petit-déjeuner. Habille-moi rapidement ! »

Il arrive près de moi, déboutonne un à un les boutons de ma chemise et l'y remplace par une autre. Mais il a ce rictus sur le visage, ce sourire mystérieux...

« Qui y'a t-il ? »lui demandai-je, lorsque je m'extrais de mon pantalon de nuit.

« Vous..., je ne sais pas, vous semblez...pressé ! »

Je me fige,...oui, je le suis mais ces larmes, pourquoi sont-elles ici ?! Elles débordent et coulent, lentement. Elles sont acides, me brûlent le visage, je n'en peux plus.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi... » marmonnai-je, coupé par un violent sanglot.

Ne trouvant aucun autre appui, je plonge dans ses bras et pleure, autant qu'il le faudra mais hors de question de recommencer, je me l'interdis !

« Je comprends ! »termine t-il, comme pour conclure en me recouvrant de ses bras protecteurs.

**Je n'ai rien d'autres que lui, juste lui, uniquement lui...**

**LUI ! **

**Ce démon. **

…

Dans la calèche où un cocher nous guide à résidence, je repense soudain aux événements précédents. Sebastian doit me trouver faible, mais bon, il est juste là pour la nourriture, pour âme.

Tels sont les démons, nous attirant avec de mielleuses paroles et nous manipulant avec leur ongles crochues, leur corps sensuels et dépravés, leur regards affamés et gluants. Un enfant seul qui n'a plus rien d'autre que la vengeance **doit** dire :

« _**Oui ! »**_

Je suis une de ces victimes. Au loin, alors que nous tournons dans un chemin terreux et caillouteux, j'aperçois ma demeure.

Nous nous rapprochons et je jette un coup d'œil à Sebastian. Il me guette pour voir si une nouvelle fois je vais déborder. Plus facile à dire qu'a faire, je pense.

Lorsque la calèche s'arrête, Sebastian descend et me tient la porte. Lorsque je pose mon pied à terre, je ne vois rien d'autres que des flammes. Dans ma tête, c'est rouge, c'est orange, noir... J'arrête de respirer, c'est exactement le même manoir, les mêmes fissures, TOUT !

Soudain, Sebastian me prend la main et passe une bague à mon pouce. Elle est bleu céleste et des initiales sont gravées dessus. **V.P ou Vincent Phantomhive**. Je ne le regarde pas car mon interdiction prend le dessus et je tombe sur mes genoux. Je pleure mais je brûle intérieurement.

Je suis soulevé du sol et me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans les bras de mon majordome démoniaque, avec son mouchoir il essuie mes larmes et murmure à mon oreille :

« Monsieur, ne pleurez pas devant vos domestiques ! »

Sur ce il me repose à terre et je me dirige vers ceux-ci. Il se tiennent droit comme des 'i' et sourient :

« Bonjour Monsieur ! »

Je reconnais Mr Tanaka qui me salue d'un mouvement de la tête puis Sebastian me présente :

« Voici May Linn, Bardroy et Finnian ! Ainsi que Mr Tanaka ! Tout le monde, voici le comte Ciel Phantomhive ! »

Je leur fais de nouveau un signe de tête puis une fraction de seconde suivant cela, je me retrouve seul avec Sebastian :

« Merci pour la bague. » le remerciai-je.

Il me sourit et continue :

« Nous avons voulu vous faire une autre surprise. C'est à un petit bout à pied, desireriez-vous y aller tout de suite ? »

« Oui,...merci. »

Je me rend compte qu'il a l'air très humain malgré qu'il soit bien sûr un démon. Il m'attrape rapidement et m'emmène dans une clairière située à quelques minutes du manoir...

…

**To be continued on **

**Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi chapter 8,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**see you soon ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Virus !**

Alors là j'ai vraiment de tout en ce moment ^^ Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont très mimi ;-) ! Je vous laisse découvrir la suite :P !

...

Nous arrivons dans une magnifique clairière parsemée de fleurs et au loin, deux gros cailloux apparaissent. Il s'agit de deux pierres tombales. Je m'approche de celles-ci et j'y vois gravés deux noms familiers.

A ma gauche Rachel Phantomhive et à ma droite Vincent Phantomhive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là, je n'ai pas pleuré, j'ai juste soupiré bruyamment puis...je suis parti !

Revenu au manoir Sebastian me demande ce que je souhaite faire. Je lui dit que je veux être seul...

...

Comme prévu, je suis seul, enfermé dans mon bureau. Un bureau qui est destiné à un petit garçon de 8 ans, quelle ironie ! Sur celui-ci, il y a de la paperasse, une plume et son encrier et un coupe papier.

Je saisis la lame et la fait rouler entre mes doigts,...je me sens mal ! Mais est-ce que c'est le même mal que celui qui a précédé ? Lorsque j'ai découverts le manoir, les pierres tombales ? Les tableaux de familles ?

La lame est tranchante et comme pour me libérer d'un virus je la presse contre mon bras. Je sens l'acier s'enfoncer dans ma chair et je suffoque doucement. Malgré la douleur, je me sens mieux. Je mutile doucement ma peau, mais un liquide rougeâtre coule de plus en plus au niveau de mon ventre. Tellement que ma chemise absorbe sa couleur.

Alors que j'approche doucement la lame près de mon visage, je n'ai plus de force. Le virus réapparaît. Il s'installe de nouveau en moi et il faut que je m'en débarrasse. Je garde mes yeux clos alors que sous mes pieds, je sens une flaque se répandre.

J'ai chaud, je brûle, j'ai besoin d'air mais alors que je veux me diriger vers la fenêtre...je tombe par terre et sombre dans les abîmes...

…

Ma tête est lourde, je suis dans de l'eau chaude, c'est apaisant ! J'ouvre mes yeux pour apercevoir mon corps nu baignant dans une eau quelque peu souillée par mon sang. Je ne suis pas seul et Sebastian repasse mon pyjama sur une table dans un coin. Sans me regarder, il commente :

« Vous voilà réveillé ! Vous avez vraiment des tendances suicidaires ces derniers temps... »

Je ne m'occupe pas de son commentaire, après tout c'est un démon, il ne peut rien comprendre aux faiblesses humaines. Je lui répond par une autre question :

« As-tu profité de ma faiblesse ? » (NDA : N'imaginez rien, s'il vous plaît ! XD)

« Comment ? »

Je tords mes mains sous l'eau et répond à nouveau :

« As-tu bu mon sang ? »

« Non, jamais sans votre accord. »

« Tu aurais dû ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car si tu aurais agi de la sorte, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé, une nuit de plus... »

Il me répète qu'il n'ira plus nul part sans mon accord, je le crois. Mais c'est mes caprices d'enfants, après tout.

« Est-ce que tu obéiras toujours à mes ordres ? »

Il se retourne, souriant et réplique fidèlement :

« _**Yes, My Lord ! »**_

…

Je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose XD ^^ A suivre dans chapitre 9 Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre : School's out. **

Bonjour la populasse ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, elles sont charmantes et j'y répond quand j'en ai le temps :p ! La suite, c'est à dire le chapitre 10, n'arrivera certainement que la semaine prochaine parce que c'est bientot les vacances et les profs en profitent pour nous bombarder de contrôles...Donc, révisions, devoirs et pas le temps d'écrire ! Brefouille, c'est mes soucis, ma vie, pas la votre...Vous êtes ici pour lire, je vous laisse découvrir la suite...

Oh ! Une dernière petite chose, pour bien vous faire patienter, sachez que les baisers tendres et les quelques premières caresses entre Sebby et Cielou viendront au prochain chapitre...*ok je sors*...

...

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Décidément, ma vie a pris un tournant incroyable...enfin, façon de parler car déjà une routine s'installait :

Je me réveillai à 10h tout les matins, je déjeunais puis m'occupais des affaires pour mon entreprise et l'après-midi je travaillais sur des devoirs, des leçons et prenais mon bain pour ensuite aller me coucher...

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait une nouveauté pour moi...L'école ( NDA : Bien que je déteste celle-ci, je suis obligé de la mettre dans la fic XD ^^ **ok, ok je sors** )

En effet car Sebastian ne pouvait pas tout m'apprendre alors il a l'idée de m'inscrire en école privée et ça « agrandirait mes relations » avait-il commenté sans en avoir la permission.

En fait, j'allais dans un collège, comme il disait que mon niveau était beaucoup trop élevé. Je serais le plus petit, le plus faible...le plus triste sûrement...

…

En sortant de la calèche que Sebastian conduisait, je découvris un bâtiment imposant et au style gothique très beau.

« Bon, j'espère que votre premier jour sera réussi Bocchan ! » dit Sebastian, m'arrachant à la contemplation du collège Brighton.

Puis, insensible à mon silence, il termina par :

« Je viendrais vous chercher à 18h, travaillez bien et faites-vous des amis ! »

Il me regarda un moment, nos regards plongeant intensément l'un dans l'autre, il sourit, avec ce rictus que j'admirais souvent chez lui, puis s'en alla.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais au collège très privé de Brighton. J'entrais dans le bâtiment central et arrivais dans une cour pleine de jeune adolescent pour la plupart, pas d'enfant, comme moi. Ils me regardaient tandis que je fonçais tête baissée. Et c'est alors que je trébuchais et me retrouvais allongé par terre, comme un crêpe, la tête aplatie sur le goudron humide.

Des rires retentirent et j'avais l'impression que mon mal être revenait. Je me relevais à grande vitesse et m'enfermais dans les WC pour y enfoncer deux doigts dans ma gorge. Il y eu des protestations rauques de la part de mon ventre puis du sang visqueux sortit de ma bouche. Ce n'était plus des aliments, je ne mangeais plus ces deniers temps . Pourquoi je faisais ça ? C'était comme me mutiler, grâce à cela le virus disparaissait, s'en allait... Mes yeux se perlèrent de larmes :

« Sebastian ! » murmurai-je doucement, en pleurant.

Seulement il ne viendrait pas, sûrement pas pour l'un de mes caprices. Il me sermonnerait ce soir, mais rien de plus. Que pouvait-il faire contre une douleur que lui, un démon, ne connaissait ou ne ressentait pas ?

A 17h55, une cloche sonnait, signant la fin des cours. Ma première journée fut catastrophiques. Deux jeunes de 14 ans m'ont frappé en m'insultant de « tête d'ampoule. »

J'avais des bleus et des coupures aux mains ainsi qu'un affreux goût salé de sang dans la bouche. Sebastian m'attendait devant et me sourit :

« Bonsoir maître, vous semblez épuisé ?! »

« Hmmm... » grommelai-je, comme réponse.

Le trajet fut incroyablement court et je repensais aux expressions du regard de Sebastian..de l'inquiétude et de la pitié !

…

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, Sebastian me laissa seul au salon pour aller me faire couler un bain. 5 minutes plus tard, il était de retour avec toujours ce même regard...

Alors que j'entrais dans le bain, j'étais sûr qu'il allait m'interroger sur mes blessures. Je ne voulais pas lui en parler, et surtout pas croiser son regard. Il frottait mon dos, et soudainement il lança :

« Permettez-moi une question ?! »

J'hésitais longuement et finis par lui accorder :

« J'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que ces coupures à vos bras ? »

Je les regardais avec mépris. Lors du cours, j'avais timidement demandé à aller aux toilettes, et j'avais pris mes ciseaux dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je m'étais donc mutilé. C'était important pour moi, c'est comme de l'alcool pour un alcoolique ou de la drogue pour le drogué...Je me libérais de mon mal être, comme lorsque je me faisais vomir.

« Rien ! » répondis-je simplement en jugeant qu'il serait long et hasardeux d'expliquer cela à un démon.

« Vous vous mutilez ? » continua t-il, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Je ne répondis rien et c'est alors que dans un élan brusque il jeta violemment le gant par terre. Il sortit avec la même violence.

« Sebastian, l'appelai-je, Reviens ! »

Mais il ne revint pas, alors je me retrouvais tout seul. Encore une fois. Je me levais et attrapais une serviette pour m'envelopper dedans. Mes pieds nus et mouillés marchèrent longuement et ne trouvèrent personnes.

Alors, j'essayais de me sécher comme je le pouvais pour ensuite me blottir nu sous les draps. Où était Sebastian ? Que faisait-il ? Je fermais mes yeux et me rendais soudainement compte que je pleurais...

Lorsque je me réveillais, je n'étais plus nu ( NDA : Amandine ***elle se reconnaîtra***n'imagine rien, je ne suis pas aussi sadique que toi!), mes cheveux étaient secs et les draps bien replacés et non pas en boule. Je me redressais, tellement vite qu'un mal de crâne me prit :

« Sebastian ? »

« Monsieur ! » répondit-il, en sortant de la pénombre. Il avait un air désolé.

« Où étais tu? »

« J'avais faim ! » sourit-il en désignant une de ses dents pointues.

Il s'approcha de moi et commença :

« Vous n'auriez pas dû... »

« Sebastian, dors avec moi s'il te plaît ! » l'interrompis-je en désignant une place près de moi.

Sur ce, il s'allongea et je me blottis dans son torse, entremêlant mes jambes aux siennes, alors que son souffle m'encombrait :

« Promettez-moi d'arrêter! »

« Si tu dors avec moi... »

**« Yes my little lord ! »**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Amourette et baiser furtifs...**

La fiction avance, elle avance et vous allez me dire...Toujours pas de Yaoi ? Allons, bande de perverse ca viendra mais...pas pour aujourd'hui XD ^^ Comme le titre l'indique, c'est le début de l'amourette et des baisers furtifs ! Bon, ok je me tais et je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 10, qui je l'espère, vous fera plaisir...

...

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, Sebastian était toujours là et cette fois-ci je sentais sa peau. Je me réveillais donc en sursaut. Lui avait les yeux clos et avait une respiration régulière. Un luxe pour les démons de dormir, il devait sûrement bien en profiter en ce moment même.

Je me penchais au dessus de lui, m'appuyant sur genou entre ses deux jambes en peu écartées. De plus près, je me rendais compte qu'il avait une agréable odeur, peut-être même enivrante et qu'il était chaud.

Mon visage se rapprochais encore plus et c'est à ce moment là qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit, vous savez, avec ce sourire qui lui est unique et que j'adore. Il marmonna après de longues secondes :

« Dis donc,...vous vouliez profiter de moi ? »

Je me sentis rougir, la peau en feu, et je dois l'avouer surtout en bas, près de mon entre-jambe et je me rendis compte que ma position trompeuse. Je me reculais pour retomber sur mes coudes et il rigola doucement.

Il s'avança sensuellement vers moi jusqu'à arriver au dessus de moi. Je voulais à tout prix changer de sujet :

« Où...où est ta chemise ? »

« Je l'ai enlevé, vous baviez dessus ! »

Je me sentis de nouveau rougir et j'avais l'impression que j'allais avoir une érection. _Non, pitié retiens-toi !_ Pensai-je, comme donnant un ordre à mon pénis, ce qui est bien ridicule je dois l'avouer.

Tout ceci ne faisait qu'élargir le sujet...

« Et puis, vous avez murmuré mon prénom cette nuit... » continua t-il, en s'appuyant de chaque côté de moi avec ses bras.

« A-ah b-bon ? » bégayai-je, avec difficulté.

Il se rapprocha, si bien que son ventre se colla au mien. Je me rendis soudain à l'évidence qu'entre nous il y avait de l'amour. Sauf que j'étais trop jeune et que je comptais bien garder mon innocence... !

« Bon, euh, j'ai,...j'ai faim, vas donc me préparer un petit-déjeuner. »

Il se releva, s'en alla et ré-enfila sa chemise. Moi je levais et allais à la fenêtre où j'observais à ciel. Ce sentiment nouveau qui naissait en moi...Comment pourrais-je simplement être amoureux d'un démon ? De la faiblesse sûrement !

J'y réfléchis jusqu'au moment où il revint avec un plat fumant et certainement appétissant. Il avait encore ce sourire typiquement pervers et j'aimais ce rictus...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demandai-je, tandis qu'il m'observait manger.

« Il me semble que Monsieur a retrouvé l'appétit ? »

« Oui, en tout. »

Et c'est qu'il haussa un sourcil interrogateur (NDA : Ne pensez pas à ce que je pense XD). J'en avais marre de la tension qui régnait entre nous.

« Viens là ! » lui ordonnai-je en posant mon repas sur la table de nuit.

Il monta sur le lit, assit droit, en face de moi. J'hésitais puis finalement je m'approchais et saisis son visage pour l'embrasser. Je dois avouer ne pas être doué dans ce domaine mais...j'en avais envie. Alors que nos lèvres s'emmêlèrent, je sentais ses mains qui semblaient demander plus, insistantes sur mon pelvis. Elles descendaient, encore plus bas. Il me fallait du souffle alors je rompis notre échange et sans le regarder je savais qu'il souriait...

**Désormais, plus rien ne serrait comme avant entre nous... ! **

…

**Twilight-and-Blackbutler. **

** sur Facebook.**

**Thanks for reading and comments,**

**see you at chapter 11...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : L'amour...**

Inclinement profond, désolé pour ce retard monstre ^^ Voici, voilou la suite :

...

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées, des semaines fatigantes où finalement je me fis des amis. Ma relation avec Sebastian était toujours la même, des baisers, des caresses, des « Je t'aime » par ci, des « Embrasse-moi ! » par là. Mais rien de plus. C'est vrai quoi, 8 ans, c'est très jeune pour ce genre de choses. De plus, j'avais l'impression que le démon, mon démon, désirait plus...

Au collège aussi, on apprenait la reproduction humaine, les rapports sexuels...Aucun soucis, je suis trop jeune et chez les démons, ce doit être certainement différent...

C'est ainsi que, des questions pleins la tête, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et fixais le plafond. Je poussais un lourd soupir puis me levais. Ainsi, je m'aventurais dans les couloirs sombres d'un manoir endormi.

_Toc toc !_

Je toquais à la porte au bout du couloir, celle de la chambre de Sebastian et patientais. Une seconde plus tard, elle était ouverte et j'entrais. Je remarquais qu'il m'avait installé ma tête d'oreiller, dans ce lit simple en plus.

Voilà déjà deux semaines que je dormais avec lui. Et j'aimais, oui, bon sang, j'aimais ses mains sur mon corps. Elle s'attardaient sur mes clavicules, ma taille et mes cuisses parfois.

« Tu as l'habitude, à force... »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, tu le sais Ciel ! » répondit-il en me serrant contre lui alors que nous nous étions installés sur le lit.

Je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes alors que ma main droite glissait sur son torse. Les siennes étaient sur ma taille, jouant avec le tissus de mon pyjama.

« Tu sais... »commençai-je sur ses lèvres.

Il ne dit rien, m'écoutant.

« Je voulais savoir si...chez les démons, l'amour c'est pareil que...chez les humains ? »

Il rigola doucement et murmura :

« Oui, bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas si différents ! »

Rougissant un peu, je plonge ma tête au creux de son épaule et j'hume l'odeur enivrante qui s'émmane de lui. Quelle est chaude et rassurante !

« Je me disais, que l'on pourrait passer à autre chose que les baisers, bien que j'adore cela mais...je ne parle pas de rapport direct mais, je ne sais...autre chose... »

Je me coupe et je rougis violemment cette fois-ci. Une main frotte vigoureusement et amoureusement mon dos.

« Bien sûr Ciel, je peux te montrer ce que l'on peut faire...enfin, lorsque l'on est deux hommes s'entend ! »

Sur ce, soulevant mon poids plume, il me dépose luxueusement sur le lit et me dit de me concentrer sur le plafond et sur sa voix. J'obéis alors que je sens mon bas de pyjama glisser sur mes fines jambes. Puis, alors qu'il susurre suavement et sensuellement mon prénom, ses mains expertes font de délicieux vas et viens sur mon membre. C'est bon et je suis en érection très rapidement.

Alors que je ne m'y attend pas, c'est tout autre chose qui arrive. Sa bouche sensuelle glisse sur ma verge tendue et taquine mon gland. Je gémis, suffoque...J'aime ça,...il...est...

Dans un petit cri aigu je me déverse et le vois avaler ma semence. Mes yeux fermés, je le sens me ramener vers lui. Lorsque je les rouvre, c'est lui, parfait. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime...Oh oui, je l'aime !

« Je t'aime ! » roucoulai-je en m'allongeant.

Il s'installe à côté de moi. Avant de m'endormir je l'entend chuchoter :

**« Je t'aime beaucoup plus Ciel ! »**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Jalousie ! **

Je sais, je suis lente...Mais j'ai quand même eu le temps de lire vos reviews et vous remercie chaudement :P ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera plaisir et que, comme toujours, vous me donnerez vos avis...Bon, je ne tarde pas plus, voici le chapitre 12...

...

Les jours se succèdent et nos expériences deviennent plus expertes. Tous les soirs, encore, sans me lasser. Comment le pourrais-je ?

Je commence, depuis peu, des missions pour la Reine, en ne lui montrant pas que l'homme mature et âgé qu'elle imagine est en fait un gamin de 8 ans...9 ans, bientôt !

Aujourd'hui, nous allons interroger des personnes sur une affaire de meurtre plutot obscène. Ainsi, je me retrouve à toquer chez une femme, de petite vertu. Dérrière moi se trouve Sebastian et lorsque la femme nous invite à nous asseoir, je remarque qu'elle ne me regarde pas,...mais Sebastian, mon Sebastian,...mon démon !

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

« Alors vous êtes une amie de la victime... »

« Écoute petit, je ne sais pas qui tu es...mais je ne peux pas t'aider ! »

Je soupire, nous ne tirerons certainement rien de cette jeune femme, elle me prend pour un rigolo accompagné de son papa. Je me lève et soudain, Sebastian me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Laisse-moi quelques instants avec cette femme et je te promet qu'elle parlera. »

Alors je sors, sans un mot, tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers une autre pièce. Sebastian va t-il torturer cette femme ? Je n'espère pas. Dehors, il pleut une pluie très fine et la fraîcheur s'immisce sur mes vêtements, ma peau pour finalement me donner de fin frisson à l'échine.

J'ai très envie de savoir ce qu'ils font. J'entre donc silencieusement. Je ne vois personne, bien que j'entende des bruits provenant d'une pièce adjacente. La petite maison est salle et l'humidité dévore les murs. Comment peut-on vivre dans de telles conditions ? Je dépasse la petite table, avec ses tabourets en bois, sur lesquels nous étions précédemment installés. Puis, je me stoppe devant la porte, j'ai l'impression que les murs bougent, en des mouvements réguliers et j'entends des respirations haletantes, démesurées.

Sans un bruit, encore, j'ouvre un tout petit peu la porte et découvre...

…

Je n'ai pas les mots, je n'ai pas la force, je suis abattu. Sebastian est nu, au dessus de cette femme qui a vulgairement les jambes écartées. Elle suffoque, gémit et jouit. Le démon se penche sur la femme et des bruits de succions animent l'habitacle. Je suis dégoûté, cette bête répugnante...Je lui faisais confiance et, je le découvre nu comme un verre en train de faire l'amour à une paysanne.

Les larmes aux yeux, je cours dehors en ouvrant violemment la porte. Je ne m'arrête plus, je cours, je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de tout. Il m'a trahi, lui. Moi qui croyais qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me désirait, je me suis trompé. Je ne suis qu'un gamin. Je me suis laissé emporté. J'ai plongé dans les abîmes de la mort et aujourd'hui, je regrette.

Je ne regarde pas derrière moi et traverse le petit village en pleure pour finalement m'arrêter sur une petite place. Je m'assis sur le rebord d'une fontaine où de l'eau verte foncée coule.

Je suis essoufflé et j'en ai marre. De toute manière, il va falloir que je retourne là-bas, affronter son regard et son faux sourire.

J'attends longtemps ici, mais je sais que ça ne changera rien. Alors, je rejoins la petite maison mais lentement. Lorsque j'arrive, c'est-à-dire, après 15 minutes de marche, ils ne sont toujours pas dehors...

Cette fois-ci, vraiment à bout de nerf, j'arrache mon cache œil et je crie :

« Sebastian, reviens ici tout de suite ! »

…

NDA : Je sais, je sais, chapitre trop pourri, mais le prochain sera certainement mieux...Bref, je suis sûr que vous avez hâte de savoir ce qu'il va se passer...A bientôt:P


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Conflit...**

Bonjour tout le monde, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et plus globalement de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement à toutes vos reviews, alors je vais le faire ici :

_**rosalunamikaelis** : Coucou ^^ Merci pour tes reviews...donc, Pauline c'est bien ça ?! :D Moi c'est Angélique, je t'en prie, appelle moi Angie x) ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera davantage pour la suite...A bientôt je l'espère, tchao ! _

_**Lady-lisa-chan** : Lizzy 3 ! Merci beaucoup ! J'adore faire durer le suspens, tu me connais par cœur, ton Undy qui t'aime ! _

_**Alice L. Nightray : **Coucou miss ! Merci encore pour ta review ! Oui, je sais, un soucis de compréhension de ma part sans doute XD ! Sayonara :D Melle petite idiote ;) ( c'est moi :D )_

_**Marechal Rattus : **Je suis surprise ratounette, tu as de la compassion XD ^^ Non, je plaisante, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas drôle et j'ai essayé d'imaginer une suite qui vous plaira ;) Merci pour ta review mon chéri, à très bientôt ! _

Bon, il me semble que c'est tout mais déjà pas mal:P Merci encore, je vous laisse découvrir la suite :...

…

Sur le chemin du retour, lorsque Sebastian me dit ce qu'il a entendu, je suis absent. Distrait par les images qui me reviennent sans cesse à l'esprit. Le démon remarque mon air pensif et s'installe à côté de moi. Doucement, une de ses mains glisse sur ma cuisse gauche. Je n'ai pas la force de le repousser.

« Ciel...ca ne va pas ? » demande t-il, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question, en me pressant contre lui.

« Je...je... »

« Tu... ? » m'encourage t-il, en voyant mon mal être.

Sa main se faufile sous ma chemise et caresse mon torse laiteux. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je m'exclame :

« Je te déteste, tu me dégoûtes ! »

L'instant suivant, il comprend et retourne à sa place. Par moment, je l'espionne du coin de l'œil et nos prunelles se rencontrent. Démoniaques contre pures...

Vivement qu'on rentre au manoir !

…

Le chemin fut terriblement silencieux et lorsque l'on rentre je me précipite dans ma chambre. Je plonge dans mes oreillers et pleure à chaude larmes. D'ailleurs...pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devrais pleurer ? Je me débarrasse de mon manteau et mes chaussures qui m'encombrent. Ensuite, je me faufile sous mes couvertures et je ferme les yeux. Je les garde fermés en espérant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais cauchemar...Tout, du jour de la mort de mes parents à aujourd'hui. Concentré, je ne me rends même pas compte que quelqu'un toque.

« Qui est-ce ? Je veux être seul ! » balançai-je

« Ciel, c'est moi, je t'en prie laisse moi entrer ! » murmure Sebastian, comme s'il était tout proche de moi.

Je ne réponds pas. Si je le laissais entrer, il m'amadouerait encore avec ses paroles. Je ne veux pas. Pas moi.

« Vas t-en ! » criai-je en retombant en violent sanglot.

« Ciel laisse moi entrer ou je défonce la porte ! »

Je ne l'entend même pas parce que j'ai envie de vomir. Je vais avoir une crise d'asthme. Finalement, je me lève pour courir à la salle de bain raccrochée à ma chambre. Là, je vomis dans le lavabo et tombe par terre, à genoux.

« Maman ! Papa ! Pitié ! Revenez, je vous en supplie ! »

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Sebastian apparaît sur le perron.

« Ciel ! » s'écrie t-il.

Nos regards se rencontrent, mais pas comme dans la calèche, ce sont des regards de passion. Je décide finalement de me laisser attendrir. Ses lèvres plongent sur les miennes et nos corps se collent, à terre. Moi sur lui.

« Ciel ! » souffle t-il, comme rassuré en caressant mes cheveux alors que mes larmes tombent sur ses joues.

Nous restons ici, moi en pleurant et lui, en me caressant les cheveux.

« Sebastian, je t'aime tant, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?' sanglotai-je, de nouveau.

Il me répond après de longues secondes, par une autre question :

« Voudrais-tu que je te fasse l'amour pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime et que je pourrais tout sacrifier pour toi ? »

Je me relève un peu, à califourchon sur sa taille et tombe de nouveau en sanglot...

**« Oui ! »**

…

NDA : Bonnes fêtes, le prochain chapitre sera en fin de semaine sûrement ! Bisouille;3


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Démon ! **

Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël...? Pour ma part ce fut très drôle, dans une bonne ambiance, plein de bêtises...XD ! Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, alors je vais le faire ici, comme dans le précédent chapitre...:P :

_** : **Tu vas sûrement détester ta Baka-Chan chère Lady car, Sebastian ne va pas payer ce qu'il a fait :P De plus, je sais que le fait que ce soit si prématuré t'agace mais c'est un peu fait exprès...Montrer qu'un enfant seul face au mal n'a plus de force...! Voilou, j'espère que ca répond à ta question XD :P ! _

_**Marechal Rattus : **Mon chéri 3 ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler ces derniers temps, tu vas bien ? Merci pour ta review...Même si les souhaits émit dans celle-ci ne seront pas exaucés XD ! Je t'embrasse très fort ma ratounette rien qu'à moi 3 ! _

_**rosalunamikaelis : **Merci pour tes...3 reviews:O Bah dis donc;) Merci pour tes idées, mais par téléphone c'est une manière bien trop personnelle désolé, laisse moi un message soit sur fanfic, soit sur facebook ou par email...On verra bien;) Brefouille, oui, le bébé serait vraiment adorable, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà eu un peu cette idée, tu as déjà lu ma fiction L'amour ultime blasphème ? Bisous Pauline, Angie qui t'est reconnaissante ! _

_**Pamplea : **Je crois que j'ai déjà répondu à ta review...non ? XD ! La tête dans le cul ces derniers temps XD ! Merci pour ta review et tes remarques, elles me sont très utiles:D ! Bisouille ! _

Bref, j'arrête de papoter et vous laisse découvrir cette suite, bien que la fin soit (très) proche :

…

Nous nous observons pendant un très long moment...Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui...C'est un démon, et moi un enfant de 8 ans et demi. J'ai peut-être même signé mon arrêt de mort. Je suis assis à califourchon sur sa taille et je sens une bosse qui appuie sur mes fesses, qui quémande mon antre.

Son regard est terriblement sexy, peut-être même pervers. Je m'en fiche, je veux qu'il me prouve que je suis à lui, qu'il m'aime ! Il se relève et me porte. Nous traversons la salle de bain et il me pose sur le lit baldaquin. Nos regards se rencontrent à nouveau et il monte sur mon lit à son tour. Je suis allongé et son visage se penche vers le mien.

Nos lèvres se battent, se dévorent, se dégustent à nouveau. Je suis tellement embrumé dans ce plaisir que je ne vois même pas que nous sommes nus, à présent. Il prend mes deux petites mains osseuses et les fait glisser sur son membre long et large. Je n'ai même pas besoin de faire la même chose que déjà, le mien se dresse fièrement mais moins imposant que celui de Sebastian.

Il se retire un moment afin que je reprenne ma respiration et l'instant qui suit, sa bouche se plaque de nouveau sur la mienne. Je sens ses doigts humide de salive glisser sur mon ventre pour ensuite se présenter à mon entrée. Je sais que ce sera douloureux mais il le faut. Je veux qu'il me prouve à quel point il m'aime.

« 8 ans. 8 ans et déjà dans de beaux draps ! » pensai-je.

Lorsque les trois doigts du démon s'enfoncent dans mon anus, je me met à pleurer. Il commence des mouvements de ciseaux et mes ongles pénètrent sa chair.

« Je...je... » suffoquai-je.

J'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fiche et c'est son pénis volumineux qui vient remplacer ses longs doigts. Un énorme coup de butoir m'est donné et je hurle. C'est très douloureux et j'ai du mal à y trouver du plaisir. Sa main au sceau se pose sur ma bouche, violemment.

« Ne hurle pas ! »

« Sois moins brutal dans ce cas ! » m'énervai-je.

Son regard est méchant, j'ai l'impression d'y lire : « C'est pour toi que je fais ça et tu viens me le reprocher ? »

Oui, j'y lis comme dans un livre ouvert. L'impression d'avoir parlé dans le vide revient lorsque je reçois un nouveau coup. Là, je met met à pleurer plus violemment. Voilà l'état dans lequel je me trouve : en pleure, le derrière douloureux et l'air pratiquement coupé d'accès.

« C'est ce que tu voulais... ? » me demande t-il, comme si j'étais une femme de petite vertu.

Je deviens rouge de colère et m'écrie :

« Je croyais que tu allais me faire l'amour...pas me baiser vulgairement ! »

Ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur moi et il me donne des coups de reins successifs tel que le lit tape brutalement contre le mur à chaque fois. Ses vas et viens deviennent de plus en plus brutaux. J'ai l'impression que mon corps va lâcher et il s'enfonce toujours plus loin,, touchant ma prostate.

« Sebas...AH ! »

A ce moment là, il s'arrête. Du liquide rouge se mêle à son sperme qui coule entre mes jambes. Je pleure, encore. Alors que je souffre atrocement, je le vois de nouveau se masturber...

« Non...c'est un or- »

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il me tire par les cheveux et enfonce son pénis dans ma bouche. J'ai du mal à respirer et mon asthme revient.

« Bôo souuurs ! » criai-je, comme je le pouvais mais d'une manière incompréhensible. ( NDA : Il essaie de dire au secours, je précise XD )

Je tousse, suffoque et l'air ne passe plus...

**Trop tard...**

**JE SUIS ECHEC ET MAT ! **

**A suivre dans le dernier chapitre,**

**chapitre 15 ! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Fin ! **

Bonjour, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, 6 en une soirée, c'est vraiment super :P ! Je l'ai toute lu et j'y répond ici :

_**MarechalRattus : **Mais dis moi, je parle pas à une experte de ce genre de chose là ? Je ne pense pas que ça te choque et que au contraire, ca te donne de nouvelles idées en tête XD :D Merci pour ta review ratounette ;) Bisous ! Ps : j'ai commencé à lire son majordome raticide...tu as vu mes reviews ?_

_** : **Merci Gabrielle pour ta review ! Justement, j'avais envie d'explorer une nouvelle face du démon Michaelis :D! J'espère que ca t'as plu et que cette 'fin' ( pas encore sûre -'!) aussi :P ! Bisous ! _

_**Bissenshi : **Eh ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans mes reviews :P Comment ca va depuis ? :D ! Merci pour ta review et sincèrement, en tant qu'auteur de cette fiction, je ne sais pas moi même ce que le démon pense de son maître ! Peut-être que ce chapitre éclaircira ton esprit:D Bisous ! _

_**Rosalunamikaelis : **Ah tu as lu L'AUB ? Super:D Heureuse que ca t'ai plu, je commence l'écriture d'un petit tome 4 ( d'après l'idée d'une de mes amie:D ). Brefouille, revenons en à Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi:P Super, merci pour ta review Pauline. Tu vas me détester car cette fin ne sera pas, mais vraiment pas du tout joyeuse XD ! Je te laisse découvrir, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses sûrtout:P Bis ! _

_** : **__Je sais, je sais ! C'était juste pour t'embêter on va dire ! D'ailleurs, j'ai pas eu le temps de laisser de review sur ta fiction 'Qui bene amat bene castigat ?' mais je dois avouer que j'adore;) ! Je laisserai des reviews dès que j'en aurai le temps, désolé ! Bisous et encore merci ! _

Allez, fini les bavardages, voici le chapitre 15...hihihi...

…

Je retombe sur le dos, du vomi dans la bouche. Impossible de le recracher, je suis dans une mauvaise position. De plus, la force me manque et le démon ne m'aide pas !

Je tousse, suffoque à nouveau. Je ne peux même pas lui ordonner de m'aider. Mes poumons s'épuisent et menacent d'exploser.

Soudain, Sebastian se met à rire tandis que je commence à mourir.

« Nous y voilà ! Une fois ton âme aspirée je retournerai en Enfer où je ferais comme bon me semble. Fini les ordres d'un gamin pourri et faibli, fini ! Depuis le début, j'ai imaginé te séduire pour mieux pouvoir te tuer et dévorer ton âme ! Nous y voilà ! »

Finissant son discours, il se met à rire à gorge déployée tandis qu'une lueur apparaît autour de lui. Ses dents deviennent plus aiguisées et j'ai l'impression d'être à ce jour. La première fois que je l'ai vu en démon, le jour du scellage de notre contrat...

Je pleure. La trahison est douloureuse.

« Regardez-le, il pleure encore ! »

Ce n'est pas celui que je connais. Enfin, que je croyais connaître. Pendant tout ce temps, il a fait exprès. Un de ses mains se pose sur ma gorge, les ongles plus long que d'habitude. Il commence à resserrer ses mains et j'ai l'impression que ma gorge va se briser.

« CREVE ! » crie t-il, en me secouant.

Ca y est, je meurs...Ma vie semble défiler autour de mes yeux. Une triste vie. Je songe alors que je vais certainement aller en Enfer !

« Je...je-vais...lui...dd-ire ! » bégayai-je, avec le reste de ma force.

A ce moment, le démon s'arrête. Il s'inquiète sûrement, il se demande à qui je vais dire quoi.

« Quoi ? Ciel ? Quoi ? Bon sang ! » s'énerve t-il.

Je suis sûr qu'il a compris. Je vais mourir en Enfer et je vais dire à Satan que ce démon de malheur n'a pas respecter le contrat. Tandis que mon cœur s'arrête et mes yeux se ferment, la dernière chose que je vois...

**C'est un démon apeuré ! **

…

L'âme s'enfuie et libère des souvenirs. Elle galope longtemps avant de trouver un bon chemin. Finalement, elle s'arrête en Enfer où elle raconte les mésaventures de son habitant. Ciel Phantomhive est mort, trahi par un démon qui n'a pas su respecter un contrat...Celui-ci fut démembré puis donné en pâture aux corbeaux...

**Il ne fallait pas jouer avec la marchandise ! **

…

**FIN ! **

**Tame ni hitotsu no tekizai karachi.**

**Twilight-and-Blackbutler. **


End file.
